The Game
by LucyMagnus
Summary: Jack's idea of fun - everyone will play ice-hockey. One day off to relax and unwind on the ice.


**I would like to say English is not my mother's language and I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine and I do apologize in advance if you see any. I hope you'll be able to enjoy the story anyway.**

* * *

„Hey Daniel, everything is set up. General gave us green light."

Daniel didn't have to turn around to recognise Jack's voice. He was about to walk into his office to look up some references he hoped would help him to translate some artefacts SG5 brought back the other day from their mission, when Jack's voice made him stop and turn around.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked while trying to balance stack of books under one arm and mug of steaming hot coffee in other hand.

Jack gave him an exasperated look. "Don't you dare to tell me you have no idea what I'm talking about! I've been trying for weeks to make it work. If you have any plans, cancel them because you're coming with us."

Daniel went in his office, set his books aside on a pile of other books that threatened to fall off the table and put his mug on the only empty part of desk he could find. "You mean the game?" He knew very well what Jack was talking about but wanted to tease him a bit.

"If I didn't need you, I'd choke you to death right now." Jack sighed exasperatedly. "Of course I mean the game. By the way, we need to put together team now. We'll be the first five, obviously. Teal'c will be the goalkeeper. Nobody would be able to score." Jack chuckled and Daniel joined him.

The idea of Teal'c being stuffed into ice hockey jersey and protective pads was too comic. But Jack had a point, if they put Teal'c in the goal, there won't be any hole for the opposite team to put the puck around the goalkeeper.

"Does he know how to skate?" Daniel asked.

"Yep, taught him myself."Jack nodded. He stole Daniel's pen and took free paper that didn't look too important. "I need to write down who will be forward and who will be defender."

Daniel snatched the paper from Jack's hands and looked at it carefully. Of course it had Latin all over one side. Daniel read first few lines and realized what a disaster it would be if Jack used it as a scratch paper. Instead, he gave Jack paper which was empty on both sides, ignoring Jack's face. "I can be right wing if you want." Daniel stated while he was trying to put the paper full of Latin as far away from Jack as possible.

Jack looked up from the paper, surprise written all over his face. "So you understand hockey."

Daniel nodded. "Of course I do. I can actually stand on skates as well if you want to know."

"I will be the left wing, sir." Carter announced. She was standing in the doorway for a moment now, listening to the two talking hockey. She knew about the game O'Neill was trying to organize. She was surprised general Hammond agreed to it as it would mean to have at least twenty people off duty for a day. And she wasn't counting the referee. But then again, they needed to unwind, time to time. This job was time consuming and sometimes it felt they were spending more time off world then on Earth. With this opportunity, the game represented, they could get to know each other differently than just from the work point of view. They would have fun, relax and enjoy themselves. It was exactly what they needed when working such a demanding job.

"You can play hockey, Carter?" O'Neill asked Sam, not even bothering to reply to Daniel's previous statement.

"Of course, sir. Dad wanted to have a boy but got me instead. So he taught me how to play hockey."

Jack nodded. It sounded plausible. Besides, he knew Jacob wanted a boy, which he got in the end but Mark and Jacob weren't as close as Jacob and Sam.

"I'll be a defender, which leave us still with two positions unoccupied." Jack said, scribbling down his notes.

"Only one position will be unoccupied. I can be forward." Fraser announced. She was actually looking for Sam and found them all talking about the game. She was glad general agreed to give them the day off for the game. From her point of view, the people working under Cheyenne Mountain needed it. She was glad colonel came up with this idea. It would take their mind off of work, even if it would be for a couple of hours. But they would get away from here, have fun and enjoy themselves. That was the best she could ask for in this line of duty.

"Fraser, you play hockey, too?" Jack couldn't hide surprise that crept in his voice. It seemed like everyone on this base knew how to play hockey, which was great, because it would be easier to come up with players for the game. He just assumed there were more football fans than hockey. But he couldn't and wouldn't complain. His job just got way easier than he imagined when he was trying to arrange this game.

"Just because my reproductive organs are inside instead of outside..." Janet started but Jack didn't let her finish.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before. Knock yourself out, the position is yours."

Janet and Sam exchanged a look and quickly looked away, trying really hard not to burst laughing out loud.

"Dad could be referee. He told me the last time we spoke he'll be coming over for a few days and it corresponds with the day the game is on."

Jack nodded and scribbled it down. It started to look like the game won't be a disaster as he was afraid of at the beginning. His team was definitely signing on and he was glad.

"What about your knee, sir?" Janet asked; always the doctor even when it was just a game.

"It will hold." Jack answered with more confidence then he felt. His damned knee was always a problem, especially when it decided to give up at the most unexpected time. But this time, Jack promised to himself, he won't let his knee to get in the way of having fun. It would hold until the end of game and then Fraser could fix it.

Janet knew better than to push. She knew how much O'Neill wanted to make this game happen and she wouldn't get in his way unless really necessary.

"So Jack, you're evidently in charge of team one. Who is in charge of the second team?" Daniel asked.

"Hawkins." Jack answered shortly, still writing some apparently important information on the piece of paper Daniel gave him. He didn't even look up so he missed Daniel's confusing look.

"Major Hawkins, CO of SG-11." Sam explained. Daniel nodded in understanding. Sometimes it was difficult for him to remember all the people working here, especially when he didn't know them all personally.

"We are still missing one player for the first five." Daniel pointed out.

"Davis said he'll play. I will give him a call." Jack answered absentmindedly.

…

The day of the game arrived. It came way faster than Jack anticipated. He just hoped he had everything ready and nothing will disturb the game. He was looking forward to having fun with all his friends and colleagues. They have never done anything this big. He was still surprised general Hammond let him go with this kind of crazy plan. The point of this madness, as Jackson called it, was to relax little bit and get to know other people from different point of view, out of their uniforms and without guns, always chasing Goa'ulds and other enemies.

Jack's team was in the cabin, waiting for a speech. They didn't have a coach; it was Jack position as well as being a captain of this team. They were all dressed up in protective pads and jerseys with skates on and helmets under arm or in their lap. The team was excited and everyone was talking louder than usually.

"Hey, listen up, everybody!" O'Neill shouted over all the excitement. It took a moment for them to calm down. O'Neill had the feeling he will be talking to a bunch of overgrown kids but then, they were his kids and he was doing it for them. He knew well enough how important relaxing was. "You know I'm not big in speeches so let me tell you just one thing: We came here to win. So whatever you'll do, make sure it's the best. I'm not going to let Hawkins win."

The team laughed. They knew O'Neill well enough to know is antipathy to speeches. They also knew how much he wanted to win even though it was just for fun. But they were on his team and they wanted to win as well. The least they could do was to leave everything on the ice and show Hawkins' team who is the best.

"Let's go." O'Neill said. They all stood up and walked out of cabin through the stadium that was leased to them and on the ice. Hawkins' team was already there.

O'Neill's team joined them to skate for a few minutes before the game. Jack was looking over his team, making sure everyone at least knew how to skate. To his surprise, it seemed he picked up good team, very capable on skates. Even Daniel, who had to put glasses aside, looked more confident on skates than Jack would think possible, not to mention Carter and Fraser. Both women looked like they were skating every day. Jack wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to win. But now, when he was looking over his team, he felt like it could actually happen.

Jacob Carter came on ice and using his whistle forced everyone off the ice. It was time to start the game. O'Neill and Hawkins had the last word with their team then it was time for the first five get on the ice. Teal'c put his mask on and went to the goal as did the other goalkeeper. Jacob was the main referee so it was up to him to dump the puck.

O'Neill lost against Hawkins who got to the puck faster. But that didn't mean anything. Hockey was fast game and in a matter of seconds O'Neill's team had puck. They were skating in a formation to Hawkins' goalkeeper but when Jackson tried to pass the puck to Carter, Loder from SG-11 was ready and snatched the puck.

"Hey O'Neill, with two women on team, you have no chance!" teased Hawkins.

Before Jack could answer back, Carter intercepted puck and passed it to Jackson. In no time, O'Neill's team was in front of Hawkins' goalkeeper. Carter, who again had the puck, passed it expertly to Fraiser who made a nice shot and puck glided over goalkeeper's shoulder to the goal.

"You were sayin', Hawkins?" O'Neill finally replied with happy grin on his face.

The game continued with speed. Players were jumping from boards in front of bench on ice as the tired ones were coming off the ice. Referees were stopping the game every time rules weren't obeyed. Both teams were committing fouls equally. Some players had to be send to penalty box when they played against the rules. There could have been seen cross checking, hooking or high sticking. It was fun game but rules had to be obeyed none the less.

After twenty minutes O'Neill team was leading 2:0. Fraser scored the first one while Carter assisted; O'Neill scored the second one with Fraser's assistance.

"It's not fair! You have Teal'c as goalkeeper and the goal is full of him." Hawkins was complaining as they were leaving the ice for a break.

"I also have two women on the team as you mentioned. So I actually have a right to have a goal full of Teal'c." Jack shot back.

"I had no idea they were that good."

If Jack was honest, he would have to admit he had no idea either. But he didn't want to listen to Carter and Fraser teasing him so he said nothing. He was glad to have both women on the leading five, which was the strongest from them all. The other players were good as well but usually the first one is the strongest.

After the break, everyone was back on the bench and twelve players were on the ice. Second part was about to begin. Jacob Carter dumped the puck again and game was on. Everyone was trying their best but in the first ten minutes nobody was lucky enough to score. Then it looked like all hell broke loose. Nobody knew what exactly happened but there were three power plays in short following order and at the end, the game was tied 3:3. Jacob Carter then ended the second period. He was glad that nobody got hurt badly, especially when he saw high stick used on his daughter. Luckily, it wasn't him, who stopped the game at that time so Hawkins team couldn't object that he was prejudiced in favour of O'Neill's team.

"Alright folks, we came here to win. So show me we are still as good as we were in first period. Teal'c, fill up the goal and don't anyone fool you. Everyone else, do everything you can to score. And for crying out loud, don't foul so much! Power play is not our strong suit." Jack had to tell them something. It was fun but he still wanted to win. And as a captain and coach in one, it was his responsibility to tell them what to do. He saw them nod solemnly.

"We will win, Jack, don't worry." Daniel assured him. "We still have twenty minutes to show what we are capable of."

"Don't let the emotions to take over, use your brain." Janet added.

"Let's go, show them, who is the best." Jack finished the break and marched them out on the ice.

The last period was the slowest one. Both teams were careful, nobody wanted to make any mistake and to give advantage to the opposite team. Both teams were more defending than attacking and there weren't fouls at all. But then, as in the previous period, everything changed in the middle of the period. O'Neill was more on the bench and let others play, partly because his knee hurt more then he liked, partly because he wanted to mix the five on the ice to find better combination to win. But it seemed it wasn't helping. Not even his pep talk was doing any change. So he decided to jump on the ice, ignore the pain in the knee and show everyone how it is supposed to be played. He caught the puck in midair with his glove, threw it in front of his stick and run with it across the ice. He saw Daniel with the corner of his eye and passed the puck to him. The second, Daniel got the puck; Hawkins was on him so Jackson had no other option but to pass the puck back to Jack. Jack ran forward, noticed Carter on his left and front and passed the puck to her. She managed to go around one defender and scored between goalkeeper's legs.

"Well done, Carter!" O'Neill complimented.

"Thank you, sir." Carter beamed. But it wasn't over yet and both of them knew it.

The game picked up speed. It was getting closer to the end and Hawkins' team didn't want to lose. O'Neill's team was only one goal ahead which in hockey meant nothing. Everyone was pushing it, trying their best. The puck was just a blur on the ice. Referees let the game play so it wasn't interrupted for a couple of minutes.

Then Jackson scored and for a moment nobody knew how it happened. It was such a mess in front of the goal as everyone but one player was there. Hawkins's team was trying to defend at any cost while O'Neill's team was trying to score. Puck was dancing amongst the stick and skates. Jackson got lucky when the puck was showed on his stick by someone else; nobody knew who it was. Daniel just pushed the puck around goalkeeper's skate in the goal. It hit the construction with a loud "cling" noise.

"Amazing, Daniel!" Davis shouted and patted him on his shoulder. Two minutes were left of the game and he just managed to give a nice goal. But he knew well that in two minutes anything could happen.

"Let's keep up this tempo and we'll be fine." Janet said.

"Not gonna happen." Sanchez contradicted with a frown on his face.

Game continued and was more rough than ever but still within the rules. Referees knew they could cut them some slack the way NHL referees sometimes did. But they sill were carefully watching and making sure rules were obeyed. Hawkins' team managed to score one goal but Carter answered with her own goal with Janet's assistance.

The last face-off was in the middle and even though Davis lost the puck, it didn't matter as there were mere seconds to the end of the game. Hawkins managed to pass it to Sanchez who shot the puck at Teal'c. But Teal'c caught it easily and then Jacob Carter ended the game with his whistle.

"We won!" Janet beamed.

"See, Jack? We did it!" Jackson exclaimed.

"As we should have." Jack muttered but then he smiled.

The rest of the winning team jumped on ice to celebrate. Smiles were on their faces, they were clapping everyone's shoulders and back and congratulating to anyone willing to listen.

"Well done, colonel."

Jack turned around and noticed General Hammond for the first time. "Thank you, sir. I didn't know you were here."

General smiled. "You prepared nice game for everyone. I wanted to see how it will turn out. You did great. Congratulation."

Jack smiled. "It turned out better than I hoped for." He looked at the players who were talking among themselves; the winners and the losers as well. Winning the game wasn't really that important. But being off work and having fun with friends and colleagues, talking and smiling, that was Jack's goal. Now he saw that all his effort didn't go in vain. For that, he was glad. The fact, that his team won, was just the imaginary cherry on top.

THE END


End file.
